Generally, a vehicle includes various types of lamps having an illumination function for easily recognizing an object disposed proximate to the vehicle at night and a signaling function for informing other vehicles near the vehicle or road users of a driving state of the vehicle.
For example, a headlamp, a fog lamp, and the like generally have the illumination function. A turn signaling lamp, a tail lamp, a brake lamp, a side marker lamp, and the like generally have the signaling function. Installation criteria and specifications for the lamps are regulated by law so that each lamp can adequately perform its function.
These lamps diffuse light outward to provide recognizability to a driver of a vehicle at night as the light is emitted forward by a light source, or perform a function of providing recognizability to drivers of other vehicles or pedestrians by emitting the light at night.
Among the above-mentioned lamps, side marker lamps, which are also referred to as clearance lamps or position lamps, are installed at left and right ends of front and rear sides of a car body and emit light at night and the like so as to provide recognizability to drivers of other vehicles or pedestrians so that a size, a position, and the like of the vehicle can be recognized.
In conventional side marker lamps, a bulb type light source is detachably mounted on a bracket installed on one side of a lamp housing. Recently, need for a lamp with a light emitting diode (LED) as a light source, which has low power consumption and excellent illumination efficiency, has increased. Accordingly, a method of allowing a side marker lamp with an LED as a light source to be interchangeably used by making it attachable and detachable to and from a bracket installed on one side of a lamp housing.